To Be A Godfather
by Caaro
Summary: Harry isn't naïve, he knows what his destiny is. He's never going to ride into the sunset, with a fair maiden by his side. Much less will he be able to be a proper Godfather to Teddy Lupin. And now Remus knows too.


**A/N: I hope you like it, and I would really appreciate your opinion in a review. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own any characters, names or places. All you recognize belongs to JK. Rowlings**.

To Be A Godfather

When Remus burst through the door of the Shell Cottage, he had brought the first good news in months. Harry soon wore a huge grin, happy that things were finally looking up for the last of the Marauders, after so many years of hardship.

He knew that Remus had lived through many tragedies, the loss of his three best friends when Harry was barely a year old was only the start of Remus' troubles. Harry had been told that when Sirius had become a convicted murderer a part of Remus had died, the light in his eyes had dimmed and his smiles were rare. He had spent years upon years desperately searching his mind for answers to his questions. Wondering how Sirius could have worked for Voldemort, how he could have given up Lily and James, and how he could have murdered Peter in cold blood.

It was not before he accepted a teaching position, offered to him by the headmaster of Hogwarts that he learned of his grievous mistake. He discovered that he had helped imprison an innocent man, dooming his best friend to twelve years in Azkaban. He learned of fidelius charm, and how deep Peter Pettigrew's betrayal really went. Harry didn't believe he would ever truly forgive himself.

Harry had seen how Remus had mourned Sirius' death two years later. Of course Harry hadn't been much better off himself, but Remus had now lost the only true friend he had left, and Harry still thought he partially blamed him.

Luckily Remus had met Tonks; she had helped him a lot, even though he was reluctant due to the age difference. When Harry learned of Tonks' pregnancy, he had been ecstatic, and as he tumbled through the door telling them of the birth of Teddy Lupin, he couldn't stop grinning.

There had been a small party; Bill had brought out a few bottles of butter beer, and even some firewhiskey. It wasn't until Remus drew him aside a little later on that he had lost his smile.

He had stood gaping at him for a bit after he asked him.

"You want me to be his godfather?" He had asked incredulously.

Remus had flashed him a huge grin, putting an arm on Harry's shoulder, squeezing it slightly.

"Yes, who better? Both Dora and I trust you with all of our hearts, and would be honored if you would be his godfather." He smiled warmly, the twinkle in his eyes nearly worthy of Dumbledore.

Harry stared at him for a long time before grimacing slightly. "Remus, I don't know if that's such a good idea…" He looked for a second, biting his lip.

Remus' smile dropped slightly, slight disappointment showing on his face.

"Harry, I know it's quite a responsibility to take on, and I would completely understand if you didn't want to-"

Harrys' eyes snapped back to Remus'.

"No, no! It's not that I don't want to take on the responsibility!"

He said, shaking his head vigorously, "No, it's just…"

He looked away again, pulling a hand through his hair, shaking his head again.

A few seconds passed, and Remus was about to ask him what was wrong when Harry said, "I just don't know if I'm the right choice, you know. I don't really think it would be fair to hi, not knowing his Godfather… I think you should rather choose someone who will be around while he grows up, you know?" He had turned back to Remus, staring him in the eyes, willing him to understand.

Remus' eyes had clouded slightly, "Harry, I don't understand what you're-" He cut himself of, comprehension dawning upon his face.

"…Harry, what are you trying to say?" He said, his eyes wide.

Harry got a grim look on his face, biting the inside of his cheek.

"What? You don't really think I'm going to survive this war, do you?" His tone was sad, but slight bitterness could be heard beneath the words.

Remus stared at him, stunned for a few seconds. As soon as he found his voice back he erupted loudly, "Harry! What in the world are you talking about! Of course you're going to survive!" He took Harry by the shoulder again, shaking him slightly, as if trying to shake some sense into him.

Harry steadied himself slightly before shaking his head tiredly, brushing Remus' arm of his shoulder.

"I'm not naïve anymore, professor, I don't believe in fairytales where the hero rides into the sunset with his beautiful maiden by his side. I know what I have to do; I have known for a long time. I wish I could be your son's Godfather, you have no idea how happy it would make me, but sometimes sacrifices must be made, my life is one of them."

Harry took Remus' hand in his own, shaking it, before leaning forward and giving him a tight hug. He was about to walk away, before stopping the movement and turning back, saying with a smile, "If I might suggest Ron as a godfather? And maybe Hermione as Godmother? They really are the most amazing people I know." That said, he went back into the living room, leaving a gaping Remus in his wake.

* * *

It was seven years later that Remus brought Teddy to Harry's grave. It was a huge tomb, a lion stood proudly on top of the giant stone, his mouth stiffened in an eternal roar. Several bouquets with flowers of different colors lay at the feet of the lion, and many glowing candles were littered around them.

There weren't many words written on the plaque, just a few well chosen sentiments about the boy-who-lived. A few words of thanks for his tremendous help in the war, and a short sentence of his grand victory over the most evil wizard known in ages.

Remus put his own bouquet of lilies at the paws of the lion, smiling sadly at the name on the plaque.

The final battle had been grand, and he had only escaped with his life because of the man whose grave he now stood before. It was in the heat of the battle that he had nearly been overpowered by Death Eaters that Harry had jumped in, pushing him away from a killing curse. They had both landed with a thump on the muddy ground, Harry had flashed a grin before saying; "Had to take care of you so that Teddy won't _need _to depend on a godfather, didn't I?" He jumped to his feet, and was soon out of sight. It was the last time he had seen Harry alive.

Remus was torn out of his reverie by someone tugging on his jacket. He turned around to see Teddy staring at him wide-eyed. "Daddy?" Remus nodded.

"Why do you care so much about that boy?" The 7-year old asked innocently.

Remus stared at him for a second before heaving a sigh, shaking his head and smiling as his eyes grew distant. "That little man, is because he was one of the most honest, brave and amazing people I have ever known." He reached out and ruffled the boy's hair. "And because if it hadn't been for him, you would have neither parents, nor a Godfather."


End file.
